


Art on a Pumpkin

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, PG, Pumpkins, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, winchest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Castiel and Pumpkins. (PG) So very fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art on a Pumpkin

Dean and Sam walked over to the 1967 Chevy Impala.

... What they soon saw made them gasp in shock.

 

They saw that Castiel, the trench-coated Angel, was sitting in front of the Impala, cutting a pumpkin. He was humming something that sounded-to Dean anyways- like Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace. 

He sounded sad when he sang it. 

What was on the pumpkin was hidden from Sam and Dean, but they could see from Castiel's carefully cut moves that he was obviously putting some work into it. 

" You know guys, I know you are there, " Cas said matter-of-factly in his deep voice. 

" Cas, what are you doing? "

" Carving a pumpkin, " he said, not looking up. " Ca-as, " Dean sing-songed. " Dean I do not understand the purpose of saying my name like that, " Cas whispered. As Dean looked to Sam, he could quite clearly see Sam trying to sneak away. 

Being the tall man he was, he couldn't. Not without Dean's notice. " Sam, " Dean addressed. 

" Crap, " Sam muttered. " Yes Dean? " Dean took a deep breath. " Your Destiel Dreams aren't coming true so don't try it. "   
" Dang, " he said, depressed. Then, he turned to Cas. " So what ARE you doing? " Cas huffed, annoyed. " I told you, carving a pumpkin. " Exasperated, Dean walked to the other side of Cas, and, for once in his entire life, was speechless. Looking at Dean's expression (which was priceless and didn't happen often) Sam smiled smugly at Dean. " Cas got your tounge? " Dean rolled his eyes. " Very funny Sam, " He said. Then he looked at Cas's art. Art on a pumpkin. " It looks fantastic, Cas, " he murmured, refusing to look at Castiel. 

" Thank you Dean, " Cas replied gracefully. Then he continued to carve. Sam (successfully) walked away, and Dean kept looking at the pumpkin in awe. 

Instead of saying something like, " Happy Halloween " or something of the sort, it showed all the monsters they faced- Demons, Angels, Wendigoes, Witches, all of them in one picture. It was done brilliantly-and in the middle, hand-in-hand, were Sam, Dean and Castiel. And behind Sam, was Gabriel, a smile playing on his face. 

" Cas, " he muttered. 

" Happy Halloween! " Cas shouted, obviously pleased with his work. 

" Happy Halloween to you too, Cas. " Dean responded, a half-smile creeping on his face. Then with a thought, turned to Cas. 

" I never told you, did I, Cas? "

" Welcome to the Earth. " 

And on the other side of the Impala, Sam and Gabriel were laughing. 

Winchesters and angels together. Not meant to be, but was a perfect match anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new account so, suggestions would be appreciated :) I'm also @thecamelotcrew on Instagram so... ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy!


End file.
